Haylee Winchester
by thosewinchesters
Summary: A series of one-shots about a little sister named Haylee. SISFIC don't like, don't read. Alot of hurt/comfort and young Dean/Sam. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

It's 1am and this idea popped into my head. I couldn't let it pass because I never would have forgiven myself so here it is!  
Dean: 17 Sam: 12 Haylee: 7

* * *

Dean watched his baby sisters sleeping figure in the darkness of the motel room. He watched her long eyelashes brush her cheekbones with every tiny movement of her tired eyes or the small smiles that crossed her lips. He snuggled a little closer to her and brushed a piece of curly blonde hair out of the way, taking in the scent of the strawberry shampoo she made them buy for her every new place they ended up.

Haylee, named after some relative on moms side of the family, Dean never really questioned. The name just fit her so perfectly. Beautiful, just like their mom, and strong willed, Dean could tell that she would grow up to fit the name no doubt about it.

She knew that the monsters that live under her bed were real, and Dean wanted nothing more than to make it all go away so she could live a normal life. She was too smart for her own good. 7-year-olds shouldn't know about any of the things she did. Dean had tried to hold her back as long as he could but the damn kid asked too many questions and eventually someone let something slip that pulled a trigger in her tiny brain. All too soon she found out why daddy and Dean left her with Sam or Uncle Bobby for a long time and came back with bruises and scars, not having any answer for her except to not ask any more questions.

It broke his heart to watch her cry. When she got in trouble with Dad the tears would come and that would just make dad madder, then more tears would come and all Dean could do was sit on the sidelines, waiting for his cue to mend her broken heart. Other times when she would get a cut or scrape just for being a clumsy 7-year-old Dean would always be there, doing the dirty work just to make her feel better.

The kid had him wrapped around her fingers, but he wouldn't trade her for the world.

Sure, there were times when a pretty girl would come along and he would lose focus for a while, but at the end of the day he always rolled into bed next to her smiling face and nothing made him feel better. There were going to be days in the future when a boy would come along and introduce her to a world Dean would much rather keep her out of but he would always be there, and she knew it.

The old motel TV switched off and Dean heard his father grunt, getting into a comfortable position on the couch so he could sleep for 5 hours and then leave them all for a couple days like he always did. There were werewolves in the town they were in. Dad didn't even bother signing them up for school because he promised a short trip. Sam, of course, insisted on going anyway but dad refused, causing yet another big fight out of the old man and the 12-year-old.

Dean pulled the tiny girl into his arms and relaxed a little more knowing she was safe. Dean always insisted that she slept with him because he was 'The most capable of taking care if her' and nobody argued.

"Hey Dean?" Dean snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his brothers voice.

"Yeah Sammy?" He whispered back.

"How long do think?" Dean knew Sam was referring to their dad.

"It's a short one Sammy. Nothing dad can't handle." He reassured.

"Yeah okay."

He let it drop and Dean could hear him rustle in his sheets a while before settling into sleep. Tomorrow morning would be like all the other days when Haylee woke up and their dad was missing. There was nothing Dean could do to ease her ache and it killed him inside.

* * *

Dean woke to pudgy finger in his face and the smell of bacon. Carefully, he maneuvered the small girl so he could slip out of the bed without waking her up. Though a truck ramming into the side of the motel couldn't wake this girl up.

"Mornin' Sammy," Dean ruffled the kids over grown hair, making his way to the fridge for something cold to drink.

"Mornin' Dean," Sam replied "Can you get plates?"

"Still too short to reach?" Dean joked.

"Yeah we'll see who's too short one day"

"Yeah when I'm dead" Dean shot back taking a seat at the round table after placing out three plates.

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

"5 minutes"

"No way she's out cold, I give her a half hour"

"You're on. Loser does laundry"

"Deal" Sam shook his older brothers hand then slid the rest of the bacon and pancakes onto plates. He sat next to Dean and kept his eye on Hay, praying she stayed asleep so he didn't have to touch Dean's dirty clothes.

But to no avail, exactly 5 minutes later the blonde stirred a little before calling out Dean's name.

"Never doubt me" Dean stood up from the table and made his way to his favorite girl. "Morning peanut, ya hungry?" He sat on the side of the bed where she rolled over to, nodding while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Good cause Sammy made breakfast." He picked the tiny girl up and threw her over his shoulder, her squeals and laughter making him smile. He noticed Sam smiling too, but trying to hide it by keeping his eyes on his food.

Dean plopped her in the available seat and put a pancake on the plate for her. She doused it in syrup and devoured it record time, leaving nothing but a puddle of the sticky substance.

"Dean can we stay in our pjs all day?" The innocent girl asked.

"I don't see why not, do you Sammy?"

"I'm up for it. I could go down to the corner and rent some movies too," Sam offered.

Haylee bounced in her seat smiling at her two heroes, "You guys are the best big brothers ever"

So the trio spent to rest of the day lounging around, only getting up for more snacks or to use the bathroom and enjoyed themselves with each others company for once in a long time. There was no fighting and no dad to kill the good mood, just three sibling who came from the same broken background enjoying a day together watching movies and joking around with each other until they all fell asleep on the couch. Dean, leaned against the arm-rest, hand gun in reach just in case. Sam, leaned against the opposite side, feet propped on his brothers legs. And little Haylee, curled up in Dean's lap with one arm resting on Sam's growing legs.

* * *

I know it's kinda short but I just couldn't let the idea pass me. This whole thing is just going to be a series of one-shots that are mostly hurt/comfort things, I don't know if i'll ever do one where they actually go out on a hut but you never know.

Anyway, thank you for reading! It really means alot and if you liked the story and want to see more of it then I suggest you Review or Follow or Favorite or anything to let me know that you want to see more of this girl!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

Jenmm31: Thank you! I'm so glad you like it (:

Dean: 25 Sam: 20 Haylee: 15

* * *

It was just Dean and Haylee now. Haylee watched Sam slam the motel door behind him, the taxi in the distance. She didn't even hide the tears when she realized Sam might not even be coming back, he had a life of his own now, it was what he always wanted and now he had it.

Dad even left. He called every couple days with a new location or a new job for the duo but he never stopped in. Haylee was only left to her older brother who watched her like a hawk because she was at the age where 'Guys only think with their downstairs brain.'

Dean always watched after her like his life depended on it and there was nothing anyone could say that would make him think differently. Haylee was and always will be his responsibility. Him and Sam used to share that role but with Sam gone all the weight was shifted on him.

"Hey Dean?" Haylee asked from behind Sam's old laptop.

"Yeah Hay?"

"Do I have to go to school while we're here?"

"We might be here a while Hay, what will people think when they see you around during school hours?"

"They'll think I have an awesome big brother and be super jealous of me." She shut the laptop, having enough of research for one day and moved over to the kitchen area and sat herself in Dean's lap. "Pleaseee?" Haylee dug her head into his neck and squeezed her arms around his mid-section.

"Fine. But next town we get to your going to school. No more arguments."

"Yes! Thank you Dean you are the best brother on the planet!" She squeezed his stomach even harder, probably cutting off his breathing ability.

"Alright, alright well you can go get lunch then." Dean pulled a 20 out of his pocket and slapped it in the young girls hand. "There's a McDonald's about a block away, take your cell phone in case things go wrong."

"You know I could get you your food a lot faster if I could take the car."

"Maybe when your 16 squirt."

"Jeez," Haylee threw her head back but walked to the door anyway.

"Door." Dean cautioned right before she ran into the damn hunk of wood.

"Whatever." Haylee made sure to grab her coat on the way out and made sure she was half way down the block before pulling out her phone and dialing Sam's number. It rang twice before he answered, sounding slightly out of breath.

"Woah Sam I can call later if you wanna make out with Jess a little longer." She teased.

"Nice to talk to you too Haylee."

"Yeah yeah, ya grump how's things in college land?"

"Good, great actually how's things in hunting land?"

"As good as it will ever get." Haylee took a seat on a bench outside a fenced in playground just to buy herself some more time. "I really miss you Sammy." Haylee felt the tears brim her eyes and tried desperately to blink them away.

"Come on Hay, don't do this."

"I'm serious Sam. I'm not doing this to try and get you back, I really do miss you." She wiped a stray tear from her cheek and pulled her hair closer to her face to mask it from the world.

"Don't cry Haylee, please don't cry. I think about you every day and sometimes I want to visit but you know what could happen if I do." Haylee heard a door click in the background. "I don't want to put Jess in the middle of everything."

Haylee knew exactly what he was talking about. He didn't want Jess to find out about the family business that Sam tried so desperately to stay out of.

"Yeah I know." She complied. "I just wish I could see you more often."

"Me too Hay."

"When will I see you Sam?"

"I don't know Haylee, but I wish I did." He let out a frustrated sigh and Haylee could tell he was probably running his hands over his face. "Look Hay I really don't want to go-"

"But you have a big test you have to study for. I get it Sam ill leave you alone." She hung up before he got a chance to say anything else and sat for a couple more seconds to wipe her face off.

"Was that your brother?" An elderly woman asked from the opposite side of the bench.

"Uh, yeah one of them." She smiled at the kind lady the best she could though anyone could tell it was forced.

"It'll get better sweetheart, it always does."

"Thanks. Though I'm not sure this one will." She gave the lady a wave goodbye and stood from the bench, making her way towards the now visible golden arches in the distance.

She didn't look back to see the lady's eyes turn a deep yellow.

* * *

Haylee returned to the run-down motel to meet her disapproving brothers eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"What took you so long? It's only two blocks away, you've been gone for 45 minutes."

"There was a long line," She shrugged, placing the hot bags on the round table "and the lady in front of me was ordering for like 30 people." Haylee was a convincing liar but not to Dean.

"Where were you really, Haylee."

Haylee paused and looked down at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing on the planet all the sudden.

"Haylee." Dean warned, "Where were you." He made it more of a statement instead of question this time, so Haylee knew she was in trouble.

"Icalledsam"

"What was that?"

"I may have called Sam."

"May have?"

"I called Sam okay! I sat down and had a 10 minute conversation with him! Is it such a big deal?" Deans eyes went wide at her explosion and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"What was that?" Dean questioned, putting an arm around the tiny girls shoulders. It was a rare occasion when Dean ever got mad at Haylee, and when he did they never fought long.

"Teenage hormones?" Dean couldn't help but let out a laugh at his baby sister.

"How about next time we skip the lying."

"Okay. Now can we eat I'm starving."

* * *

I'm not really too sure if I like this chapter, so let me know your God honest opinion and I will try to make the next one a little more interesting.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
